Return of The Blue Spirit
by AmDragon13
Summary: Set after the Firebending Masters. Zuko finds out what happened to the troops including to Katara’s dad during the invasion. What will he do? Paring: Zuko/Katara
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: this is my first story so please tell me what you think or if you have any tips for me

**Author's Note: this is my first story so please tell me what you think or if you have any tips for me. I already had this story written a few months ago but never got the chance to put it up but if you have any ideas I will be happy to try to put them in.**

Summary: Set after the Firebending Masters. Zuko finds out what happened to the troops including to Katara's dad during the invasion. What will he do? Paring: Zuko/Katara

Chapter 1: Prologue

It's been about a week since Zuko first joined the Avatar and met the masters. It was noon and The Duke, Haru, and Teo were messing around the temple and checking out the remainder of the rooms they have yet to see. Sokka was sharpening his boomerang, Katara was making lunch, and Toph was bored out of her mind doing nothing.

Katara kept checking up on Zuko and Aang making sure that Zuko wasn't trying anything evil or hurting Aang because if he did she would make sure that he would pay for it.

A couple hours later everyone was sitting together eating, talking, and laughing except Zuko. He was up in his room holding the picture of his uncle wondering where he was, if he was ok, and if he would ever forgive him for all of the terrible choices he made.

"What's up Sparky?" Zuko looked up and saw Toph leaning against the door.

"Nothing." He set the picture down when a sudden thought came to him.

"Hey, on the day of the eclipse, what happened with you guys? Because Azula knew about your plan and the entire city hid in an underground bunker."

"Well, our troops were fighting the firebenders, while me, Sokka, and Aang were looking for the firelord but we found Azula instead. And she just basically killed all of our time that we had from our eclipse. We decided not to face the firelord yet so we left on Appa and came here."

"Wait, did the troops manage to escape too?"

"No, the fire nation bombed all of our submarines which is how we got there. The adults decided that they will stay as prisoners while we kids escape on Appa."

"What kinda troops did you have?"

"Um, we had some earthbenders, waterbenders that Katara, Sokka, and Aang met and some troops from the southern water tribe. They were all lead by Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's dad. Uh . . . Sparky?"

Zuko was deep in thought._ 'The fire nation would take the troops as prisoners but I'm not sure for how long. The firelord would probably keep less than half to use as bait so the Avatar would come back to same them. As for the rest, the firelord would probably have orders to put them to DEATH'._

Zuko forgot that Toph was in his room but when he looked back up she was already gone. He got up and closed the door and sat back down on his bed.

'_Katara's dad could be one of the soldiers that the fire nation kills. She said that the fire nation killed her mother and if they kill her father too . . . AH, I gotta do something.'_

Zuko got up from his bed and started pacing. _'But If I go to the fire nation the Avat-Aang and his friends are going to think I left to betray them and side with my sister and father again. And if I don't Katara will lose her father. But if I go to the fire nation and get caught then they'll probably lock me up and leave me there to rot or kill me.'_

"AH!! What am I going to do?"

Zuko spent the rest of the day in room not even bothering to get dinner. He just laid on his bed thinking about what he was going to do. _'She'll be broken if she loses her dad too. (sigh) It's hard losing the people you care about.' _

He thought about his mom and how he recently found out she was banished after years of thinking she was dead. He remembered how horrible he felt once she was gone. He stood up and looked out the window which had a view of the sunset that was taking place.

"I'm going back to the fire nation and I'm going to break them all out . . . tonight."

(dramatic music)


	2. Sneaking Out

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews you guys left. I felt so happy when I found out that you guys liked it. Sorry that this chapter is so short. If I finish my homework early then I will try to post the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. If I did then Zutara would be cannon.**

Summary: Set after the Firebending Masters. Zuko finds out what happened to the troops including to Katara's dad during the invasion. What will he do? Paring: Zuko/Katara

* * *

Chapter 2: Sneaking Out

Night fell and everyone was asleep. Zuko had made is decision to go back to the fire nation just a few hours ago and had been planning on how to break the troops out since then. He figured if his father was going to use the troops as bait for the Avatar to return, then he would keep them close to the palace. _'He is probably keeping them in the prison where they kept Uncle'_

He opened his drawers and pulled out a black suit and put it on. Then he took out a brown package that was hidden under his bed. Inside the package was something that he found in Ba Sing Se just before he left with Azula. He grabbed his swords and put the brown package in a bag with supplies and quietly left his room.

He passed by Sokka's room, then Aang's, then Katara's. He stopped before he reached Toph's room. This was the hard part. He had to be really careful and really lucky to not get caught.

He walked pass Toph's door slowly and once he was down the hall he let out his breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? What's with the bag and swords?"

Zuko jumped. He turned around and saw a sleepy Toph just outside of her door.

"Shh, don't wake the others. And I-I'm leaving."

"What?!" Toph said angrily.

"Shh! I'm not going to betray you and the others. I'm not going to tell the fire nation, my father, or Azula anything. I'm still on the Avatar's- I mean Aang's side."

Toph, the human lie detector, could tell he was telling the truth.

"Ok, I believe you. When are you coming back?"

"Probably two, three days. Five the most. If I don't come back after that then . . . you guys might not see me again." Zuko added quietly. "But like I said before I'm not going to tell the fire nation anything."

"(Yawn) Alright I'll tell the news to everyone in the morning that you left and that your still on our side and yada yada yada."

"Thanks"

With that Toph went back inside of her room and closed the door behind her.

Once Zuko left the temple, he reached into his bag and took out the brown package and unwrapped it. In his hands, he held a familiar blue mask smiling evilly at him. He put it on and took off running.

The Blue Spirit was heading to the fire nation.


	3. Zuko is Gone

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry that I haven't updated for the past few months but I do have an excuse, kinda. I was just so busy with school and then I was busy going places and I was out of town a lot. Then I saw the last episode of Avatar and the last two minutes ticked me off and wasn't in the mood for and avatar reading or writing. But then I found out that there are still people reading the story and I couldn't just ignore them. So thanks Luiz4200 for giving me the push with the review. And I'm VERY SORRY for the long wait.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. **

Summary: Set after the Firebending Masters. Zuko finds out what happened to the troops including to Katara's dad during the invasion. What will he do? Paring: Zuko/Katara

Chapter 3: Zuko is Gone

Aang woke up about a few of hours after the sun rose. He left his room to find everyone is already up and eating.

He sat down next to Katara who handed him his breakfast. Aang started eating but something didn't feel right to him.

Toph was eating and seemed just fine. Sokka looked tired because to him this is early even though the sun has been out for about more than three hours already. Katara seemed a little more in a bad mood than she usually is but that has happened since Zuko joined the group. He looked around a few times and realized that Zuko wasn't here.

"Hey guys. Where's Zuko?"

Sokka looked up from his food and said, "(Yawn) I donno. Maybe he's still asleep. I mean, I would still be in bed, but ya know a guys gotta eat."

"No. He couldn't still be asleep. He told me he rises with the sun which why he's always up so early." Aang replied.

"Um yeah, about Sparky. There's something I gotta tell you guys."

Aang turned around to Toph after she spoke up and waited for her to continue.

"He left."

"(Everyone) WHAT!"

"Well, he snuck out in the middle of the night. He-"

Katara interrupted her. "Wait! If you knew he snuck out last night why didn't you stop him? He's probably half way to the fire nation to tell Azula and the firelord our location and all of our plans. Why did you let him g-"

Before Katara could say anything else, Toph put her hand over Katara's mouth.

"If you stop talking for one minute I could explain everything!"

After Toph let go Katara agreed.

"Alright. Now all of ya keep your yap shut until I'm done talking. Ok, he told me that he was going to be gone for a few days. And you don't have to worry about anything sugarqueen cuz he said that he's still on our side and that he's not gonna tell the fire nation anything and that was the truth. He didn't say where he was going, but he did say if we don't see him in about five days or a week or something like that, there's a chance we won't see him any more. And now you guys can talk."

Katara was the first to speak up. "What is that suppose to mean 'not see him again'?"

"Why did he decide to leave all of a sudden without saying anything to us? He was up in his room practically all day yesterday. Did anyone talk to him after lunch?" Aang asked and looked around waiting for someone to answer.

Toph spoke up "Well . . . um, I was bored and I went to go check up on him."

"Well did you guys talk or did he say anything that could explain why he left?" Aang asked.

"He didn't really say anything. He just asked what happened during the invasion since Azula basically knew and was ready for us. So I told him about it and he just blanked out so I left to find something else to do in this lame temple."

Sokka put his hand on his chin (like he does when he is thinking or coming up with a plan). After a few seconds he put his hands up in the air and said, "Well, I don't see how that could relate to the reason why he left. Maybe it's cuz he went to look for that old man that's always with him. I mean whenever I pass by his room he's usually looking at a picture of him looking all sad and stuff."

Aang shook his head and said, "That's his uncle. And I think if he was looking for him he would have told us. Not snuck out in the middle of the night."

"I'm telling you guys. Zuko is evil and you should've never trusted him. He is making a fool of all of you. So when he leaves we trust him and stay here long enough for him to come back with a bunch of fire nation troops and capture all of us. _He's evil, just like his sister and his father_." Katara said with the last part icily.

"You really need to relax sugarqueen and give Zuko a chance. He's not a bad guy and he's on our side. He was telling the truth."

Katara stood up "First of all, I already gave him a chance! And maybe he is just as good a liar as Azula!"

Toph started getting mad and got in front of Katara's face and said/yelled "Just because you have issues you don't have to start yelling at me and actually he's a terrible lair and I don't need bending to know that!"

Aang being the Avatar and all and trying to bring peace spoke up "Okay! That's enough yelling."

He stepped between Toph and Katara. "How about this. We stay in the temple for about a week just in case Zuko _is_ on our side, which I think he is, and comes back. And if you are still worried Katara, then we will leave. Okay?"

Katara got up and just before she left she said, "Whatever. I think we should still leave now while we have time before it's too late."

**Author's Note: **Again, I'm really, really, really sorry I haven't updated in a while. But this story IS going to be finished cuz I already wrote it out. Please review cuz it's my first story and I wanna know how I am doing so far and the reviews are encouraging to keep on typing and updateing. Again, sorry.

**2****nd**** Author's Note:** This is a Zutara story but the Zutara is going to happen towards the end and it's going to focus more on Zuko since he is my favorite character.


	4. Underground Tunnels

**Author's Note: **YAY! I'm done with finals and the SAT and like I promised, here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. **

Summary: Set after the Firebending Masters. Zuko finds out what happened to the troops including to Katara's dad during the invasion. What will he do? Paring: Zuko/Katara

Chapter 4: Underground Tunnels

The sun was going down and Zuko had just arrived at the fire nation. He got off the ship that he managed to sneak on yesterday. Luckily the ship docked close to the fire nation capital.

He decided to stay hidden behind some crates for a while at the dock and planed to take off when it was dark and less people were out.

After an hour of waiting, he finally headed to the prison without anybody noticing him.

_Flashback_

_A young ten year old Zuko is aimlessly walking around the palace trying to avoid Azula and her friends. _

"_Don't worry Mai, we'll find Zuzu. I know how much he enjoys playing with us"_

'_Azula! I gotta hide.' Zuko looked around and ran to the nearest door. He made sure to not make any noise when he closed it. _

_Zuko put his ear against the door._

"_Where do you think Zuko is Azula?"_

'_Dang, there're right outside.'_

"_I'm not sure Tai Lee, (voice fading) probably in that stupid garden again. He always . . ."_

'_(sigh) There're gone.'_

_Zuko turned around and took in his surroundings. The room had some covered furniture and three large book cases against one of the walls. The room looked as if no one has entered in decades._

'_I better stay here for a while just to make sure Azula won't find me'_

_He walked up to the book cases and started looking through the shelves. He stopped when a book caught his eye._

"_Four Nations United"_

_Zuko pulled out the book and jumped when he suddenly heard a loud noise in the quiet room. He saw the rug on the floor was lifted up by the side of the shelf. He walked to the rug and pulled it away. Under the old rug was a trap door. All he saw through the door was a ladder going into a dark tunnel._

_Zuko's curiosity got the best of him and decided to climb down the tunnel. Two minutes passed before he finally reached the floor. Young Zuko created a fire in his hand and looked around. There was only one way to go so he started walking until the tunnel opened up to a large room. Zuko lit two torches that were at the side of the entrance. _

_Once the room had light, he saw multiple doors and a table with some papers on it. Zuko went to get a closer look at the papers which were actually maps of underground tunnels that stretched out all over/under the fire nation capital._

_End of Flashback_

Zuko is walking through an underground tunnel and stops in front of a door.

"(sigh) Well, it's now or never."

Zuko (still dressed up as the Blue Spirit) opens the big heavy door (a secret entrance that looks like a wall on the other side) and enters the prison. Zuko quickly notices two shadows coming from the corner. Two guards walked down the hall and right above them hanging on the ceiling was Zuko. He managed to steal the keys that were dangling from the back of one of the guard's armor without either of them seeing.

Once the two guards were out of sight, Zuko got down and started to look through the prison doors trying to find anyone that Toph described.

After checking about thirty cells, Zuko found a middle aged man with dark skin, brown hair, and a wound on his side.

"Are you from the water tribe troops that fought alongside with the avatar on the day of the eclipse?"

"Huh? Um-yes. Who are you?"

"The Blue Spirit. Do you know what Firelord Ozai plan to do with the troops taken as prisoners?"

"Yes. The Firelord wants most of us "disposed of" I think in about five days."

'I was right. I'm glad I'm finally making the right choices. If not, Katara would have lost her father.'

"Do you know where um . . Hakoda's cell is located?"

"(chuckle) Yes. I believe _this_ is his cell."

The man slowly stood straight up looking like a true leader.

"It's an honor to meet you Hakoda of the water tribe."

Zuko took out the keys he stole earlier and opened the cell door.

"Thank you, Blue Spirit"

**Author's Note: **For the people who read my story, thank you. This is my first story so please review. Even if your review is a few words I will still appreciate it because they make me happy and want to update sooner for you guys.


	5. The Breakout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. **

Summary: Set after the Firebending Masters. Zuko finds out what happened to the troops including to Katara's dad during the invasion. What will he do? Paring: Zuko/Katara

* * *

Chapter 5: The Breakout

Zuko and Hakoda spent about an hour releasing the troops. Their strategy was to unlock three cells and take the soldiers to the tunnels where they would wait and then unlock three more. They were lucky enough not to grab attention and alarm the entire prison. They got caught a few times, but it was with only one or two guards so it was easy enough to knock them unconscious and throw them into an empty cell.

Once Zuko and Hakoda were done they headed for the tunnels where the troops awaited for orders.

"Everyone, this is the Blue Spirit. He is the reason why we are here instead of locked up in those cells waiting for our execution. Now, he has a plan to get us out of the Fire Nation safely so I expect you all to listen and follow his orders."

Zuko decided to slightly disguise his voice in case he ran into anyone in the room as Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation.

"In a moment I will lead you through the tunnels to a room which holds Fire Nation armor and weaponry. We will disguise ourselves as one of them and take a weapon you can carry in case we come to a point where we need to fight. Then we will make our way to the docks and use one of the ships to leave. We must do this quickly and get past the fleet of ships that surround the Fire Nation before anyone realizes you are gone. If we come across any problems or if a guard comes and question us, leave them to me. I am familiar with the ways of the Fire Nation."

The plan was going perfectly. In no time the troops were on the surface disguised as the Fire Nation army heading to the docks.

Before they were about to board the ship one of the gauds went up to Zuko. (Zuko and the rest of the troops have the mask thing on their helmet so no on can see who they are)

"State your business."

"Orders form the firelord. We are to assist Princess Azula in the capture for the Avatar, his friends, ex-prince Zuko, and ex-general Iroh." Zuko took a scroll from his belt and handed it to the guard. The scroll looked authentic from the writing to the signature of the firelord.

"When you get to the fleet just stop in front of one of the ships and hand them the scroll and they will let you through."

"Thanks"

The guard gave Zuko back the scroll. Zuko ordered the troops onto the ship. Once they left the dock Hakoda went up to Zuko.

"That was clever. I thought we were going to get caught. How did you come up with that? Did you steal the scroll?"

"No, I didn't steal it. I wrote it. I have similar handwriting as the firelord and I have seen enough papers by him to write this."

"Impressive."

"Thank you, but we still have to get this through the fleet and then we are in the clear."

Half an hour passed before they made it to the fleet. One of the ships stopped and the captain along with two guards behind him boarded Zuko's ship.

"We have orders form the firelord to go out and assist Princess Azula in the capture for the Avatar, his friends, ex-prince Zuko, and ex-general Iroh." Zuko gave the scroll to the captain.

Once the captain was convinced, he signaled the fleet to slow down. He gave the scroll back to Zuko and went back on his own ship.

A few minutes after they passed everyone was relieved and happy to be free. Zuko went to the back of the ship and leaned against the rail watching the sun slowly rise over the Fire Nation.

'_I'm glad this went so smoothly. Nobody is hurt, we are all safe and alive, and Katara will soon have her father with her.'_

While Zuko was gazing at the sky he noticed a hawk fly to one of the ships in the fleet.

'_No'_

Next thing he knew, two ships started heading his way and balls of fire were being thrown from them.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think about the story.


End file.
